


If I Say, Would You Stay?

by baeconandeggs, chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fashion Designer Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, Model Park Chanyeol, Mpreg, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: Baekhyun wakes up with an empty bed, tousled sheets, and a broken heart.





	If I Say, Would You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE042  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** First, to the prompter, I'm sorry if this is not what you expected.  
> Second, to the mods, I apologize for the countless delays. I won't say any excuse anymore for I have caused so much hassle already. Still, thank you.  
> Third, to my beautiful cousin F, who hasn't stopped believing in me. This is for you.  
> And lastly, to everyone who loves CB, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do while writing this. 
> 
> Let's all love.

 

Baekhyun cannot comprehend what Mr. Kim just told him.

Is he really hearing this right? Are they serious? What if they're just pranking him—

"—Baekhyun? Did you get what I said?"

The mentioned guy blinked and gave the man opposite of him an apology for dozing off, a subconscious one at that. Mr. Kim just sighed, knowing he needs more time to let his news sink in deeply to him. Baekhyun didn't even notice the sigh, for he was dozing off—again—with the fact that he'll lead the design of the fashion event this upcoming season.

He doesn't know what to do, he chants inside yet his heart won't stop pounding on how happy he is with the opportunity.

This is it; it is now his time to show his capabilities and talent.

Baekhyun knows he can overcome  _ whatever _  comes his way regarding this event.

What he wasn't ready for is  _ whoever. _

*

He pushed his glasses up, a formed habit whenever he's tensed or nervous, and gave the people before him a cheerful smile... he hopes he did. "I-I'm grateful to be a part of this team, please take care of me!" And he added a bow at the end.

Byun Baekhyun, a naturally shy and enthusiastic guy, is the new addition to the DKS designing team. The head, Mr. Do Kyungsoo, assigned his new trainees to submit their designs that they can come up with the theme given by him. Each of the portfolios has at least five designs, and the head favored Baekhyun's the most. With that, he told his assistant, Kim Junmyeon, to tell Byun Baekhyun that he's going to be one of the lead designers in the upcoming collection.

The theme of the collection is  _ Eros. _

Baekhyun almost hid his cheeks when he knew what it meant, even though he's just alone in his room when he searched for the meaning of the word. With that, he came up with designs that have a subtle touch yet very captivating, like straight suits with the big exposed chest area, gowns with big slits, and almost-no-back long sleeved tops. Very minimalistic yet you can't take your eyes off them.

And that's what happened when they were introduced to the models that will wear their designs. For Baekhyun, they already successfully exceed the theme for they give that strong sex appeal—Baekhyun can't take his eyes off one particular model in front of him.

Especially that chest.

Just thinking about him wearing his designs, he can already feel his hot cheeks.

And that didn't go unnoticed to the said model, which smirked the moment Baekhyun met his eyes that are watching him  _ ogling _  over him.

That is a lot of pink, Chanyeol thinks as the designer shyly averts his eyes away.

*   
The designers were the one also assigned to measure the sizes of the assigned models to them so they can personally put each detail on their body; Mr. Do Kyungsoo is that perfectionist.

And of course, Baekhyun can't normally look at the eyes of the assigned model to him.

"Hey."

Even his voice suits the theme... "H-Hi," Baekhyun gulped and extends his hand to the guy, "I'm Byun Baekhyun. I'm the assigned designer to you. Please take care of me."

The tall guy takes the hand, stopping himself from chuckling to cut the guy some slack. "I'm Park Chanyeol."

Of course, Baekhyun knows. After being one of the most sought after model? Who wouldn't know that face and body?

"And okay, I will take care of you."

That additional statement makes Baekhyun's eyes wide and immediately pulls his hand from Chanyeol, yet the said man is nonchalant from the other's panic, still sporting that carefree smile.

Baekhyun wants to run with his sketchbook from Park Chanyeol.

*

He isn't sure if this moment is a big opportunity or just mere suffering for him. Being one of the designers for the upcoming collection of a famous brand is great, hell, even having an obedient model to work with is great—but Park Chanyeol is  _ too _  obedient.

"Please lift up your arms," Baekhyun said. He needs to measure his waist now. He pushed his glasses up before encircling his arms around Chanyeol's torso, careful not to touch the guy's body, and almost let out a sigh when he successfully did so.

Imagine measuring a naked guy.

Okay, he isn't totally naked but did he have to toss his top away like that when Baekhyun told him to change to fitter clothes? He didn't bother to actually change to a fitter one though because he said his own skin will do. He also didn't have to go all the way just to his boxer shorts. Baekhyun tried stopping him but he really has no power over the model.

The fact that they're just the ones in the room doesn't help. Even if Baekhyun already saw countless of models being dressed and undressed before him, men and women, he still isn't used to it, especially when the model takes his clothes off without breaking the eye contact.

Looking at his busy designer, Park Chanyeol decides he likes pink, after all.

*

Baekhyun sighs as he stares at the storm ahead of him.  _ Literally _  a storm. He spent the whole day assisting the seamstress with making his designs; pointing out details that should be carefully made and highlighted, and unconsciously spent an hour over his required as he reviews the already made clothes' stitches and cuts.

He can't help but just wait for the rain to subside or his clothes and sketchpad will get soaked—something he'll never risk. He himself being a fool didn't bring an umbrella to work. Why doesn't he just use his car? He doesn't have one. Sure, he now has a larger pay, but he just started in his work and he still can't afford a car loan. He just moved to an apartment one bus stop away from work and he still hasn't recovered from the expenses of being independent. Maybe next month, he'll check his savings—

He's pulled out of his thoughts as a black Mercedes honks and pulls over in front of him. He's about to question who it is and moves to the side when the passenger's side window shows the driver.

"Do you need a ride?"

Of all people, Baekhyun never expects Chanyeol to show up. Before he can answer, Chanyeol adds, "Or are you waiting for someone?"

"N-No," Baekhyun answers hastily and adjusts his glasses that are getting foggy with the rain, "Just waiting for the rain to stop."

He hears Chanyeol chuckle from the inside. "Then you're going to wait for forever. It's not gonna stop soon."

Baekhyun glances worriedly at the sky and... Chanyeol seems right. Actually, he can't really judge for he doesn't watch the news...

Before he can answer for the unspoken invite, Chanyeol opens the passenger side from the inside. "Just get inside."

Baekhyun pushes his glasses up, finding excuses just not to share close space with the model, but Chanyeol beats it to him.

"We can't have you sick for the fashion show, right?"

With that, he finds himself bombarded with the man's scent beside him. He can't help but find it satisfying.

The inside of the car is dim yet he can see how sleek the interior is. The big Benz, the name itself, already screams elegance, plus the fact that its design portrays dominance and power.

Very Park Chanyeol.

"Where do you stay?"

Baekhyun almost jumps out of his seat with the voice breaking the silence. He tells him his address and the other hums in response.

Baekhyun can't help but side-eye Chanyeol. He's driving with a top tank and casual shorts like he just finished working out. Those arms really gave way...

Baekhyun feels his cheeks hot and quickly averted his gaze, oblivious of the knowing smile the other's sporting.

"I was from the gym," Chanyeol informs him as if Baekhyun was asking. He nods in reply though, not knowing what to say to continue the conversation, but Chanyeol knows his ways.

"Were you supposed to go to the bus stop?" The model asks as he turns to the right. He hears a meek  _ yes  _ and the conversation died there. He doesn't ask why he doesn't even have an umbrella with him, and Baekhyun's glad that way.

Upon arriving in front of the building of his flat, the rain is still pouring mad. Baekhyun can't have his works wet. "Here," Chanyeol takes an umbrella from behind and hands it to him. Another meek reply,  _ thank you _ , is said. Before Baekhyun opens the door, Chanyeol added: "Next time, ask your boyfriend, or girlfriend, to drive you home."

Baekhyun isn't sure what runs into his blood that time but the statement's quite irking, to the point that he really faced the model and said, "I don't have a boyfriend."

Here, he witnesses  _ that  _ smile that you can't pinpoint out but there's something underneath it grow on Chanyeol's face, not breaking the eye-contact.

"That's nice to hear."

*

Baekhyun isn't sure why he's too excited for this day. It was just the day where models were called to fit their outfits, nothing much.

But Baekhyun can't stop licking his lips and adjusting his glasses up.

He sees the models enter the area and recognizes most of them, yet he can't see who he's waiting for.

_ Wait, what? _

Baekhyun's flustered by his own thoughts so he grabs the nearest model, who says a surprised  _ woah _  and searches for his assigned outfits. He's scanning the hangers with name SEHUN when he feels a hand tap on his shoulders. Maybe he shouldn't have whipped his head to the back fast so he could prepare himself from seeing him.

Park Chanyeol is now sporting his infamous smile with that questioning look in his eyes. "Aren't you assigned to me?"

Quickly, Baekhyun takes his hand off Sehun and pushes his glasses up. "Y-Yeah, I'm just assisting Sehun here."

The said model chuckles and ruffles Baekhyun's hair. These people sure are touchy for acquaintances... "Baekhyun just pulled me here," Sehun says to Chanyeol. Chanyeol raises his brows, intrigued, and looks from behind.

"You might wanna apologize to Jongin from stealing his boyfriend," Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun and they look at the said model's direction, seeing an unamused Jongin sporting a bitchy look on his face, specifically looking at Baekhyun. The designer feels embarrassed and wants to hide from the gorgeously tanned model but Sehun cuts him some slack. "Don't mind him, he's just saying some cheesy lines when you suddenly pulled me."

Baekhyun just says a meek  _ sorry  _ and the models can't help but find that adorable. With that, Sehun returns to Jongin and explains what happened even though the designer's actions were unreasonable. But Sehun, seeing that bashful look Baekhyun gives his assigned model, doesn't need too much to figure it out.

"So, let's start?"

Baekhyun nods, eyes still not meeting his.

"Are you close with Sehun?"

The designer gives him a questioning look as he takes clothes named CHANYEOL. "We're just colleagues."

"Well... you call him by his name casually, vice versa."

Well... he had worked with Sehun many times already, even when he's still a trainee.

The model clears his throat, "You can also call me by my name since we're working together."

The designer nods again, avoids his gaze again, and Chanyeol wishes his eyes can take pictures of his designer's cheeks.

*

It ain't hard for Baekhyun to figure out that he already likes Chanyeol, especially that moment he spared him a smile while they were rehearsing the catwalk for the upcoming fashion show.

Baekhyun was standing at the side, watching if the outfits suit the models while they're strutting, which always turns out that they do, when he feels his face heat up just because the top model showed him that lopsided smile.  _ It's not just for you, it's for everyone _ , he chants inside his head, but that eye contact begs to differ.

Chanyeol almost dug a hole on Baekhyun with those eyes.

And of course, it never ceases to amuse him how flustered the other one becomes.

*

Baekhyun can't help but blink practically every second because of the flashes from all of the camera capturing every moment in the fashion event. Still, he can't take that smile off his face.

This is his dream; seeing his designs worn by known models, featured in extravagant events, and served before the critics that will love them—hope they will.

He's at the backstage at the moment and seeing the hustle among the other designers and artists, Baekhyun's energy won't go down any minute from now. 

He doesn't know what happened but one moment he was introduced onstage, along with the other designers and the flashes almost blinded him, the next is he's bombarded with people in suits in the after party.

The place is packed with well-known names in the industry and show business; artists and celebrities attended the most-talked-about event of the season. DKS is a known brand, after all.

"You designed the one Park Chanyeol wore?" An unknown guy but Baekhyun knows he's important asked him casually, offering him a drink with his other hand. Of course, Baekhyun can't reject the guest. Baekhyun adjusted his glasses and nodded his head. "Yeah..."

This is what he hates, his shyness. He's timid and he's internally panicking because he knows he looks stupid and probably sounds stupid, too. The man in front of him offered him a toast and he complied, not hiding the disgust in his face after tasting the alcohol.

"Don't be shy," the man said. Baekhyun notices he stepped a little too close for his liking. The designer faked a laugh and hastily took a step back. He thinks he is the fifth one who approached him that night but the previous ones weren't like this.

A humorless chuckle that Baekhyun doesn't like erupts from the other man upon seeing how Baekhyun reacted. "It's quite noisy here. Do you want to go somewhere alone with me?"

Baekhyun saw red lights. He is not dumb to realize what's happening but he can't just do something rude to him. "A-Ah, I can't leave the place. I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me," and he quickly bows to the guest. But he is persistent. He feels a hand on his left arm, seeing that the man stopped him.

"A little chat won't hurt—"

"Mr. Byun."

There he sees Park Chanyeol, still wearing his creation, standing a meter or two from him. He can see how his eyes shifted from his face to his arm held by the guest. He must be imagining when he saw the model's jaw tightening at the sight of the guest, but it's so fast it was gone after a second.

"Park Chanyeol!" The guest lets go of Baekhyun but stays beside him. "I see you're nailing that masterpiece  _ our  _ designer here made."

That was supposed to be a compliment, but Baekhyun's a second away from shaking so when the model puts a hand over his shoulder and pulls him to himself, he secretly sighed relief. "Yeah, but it's really all thanks to  _ my  _ designer. I have so many things to thank him for, so excuse us," the model smoothly said and had Baekhyun walk with him away from the guest.

He doesn't know where Chanyeol brought him but it feels safer there. The model faces him and takes the alcohol from the sweating hand of the designer.

"He's gone."

Chanyeol is sure the designer's eyes are too moist than normal, but he hides it by adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you," Baekhyun quickly says and smiles at him, avoiding the taller's eyes.

"Do you frequently experience this?" Chanyeol can't help but ask.

Baekhyun shakes his head, but Chanyeol can see how the other uncertainly halted on doing so.

Remembering why he approached the designer in the first place, the model pointed at the harness around his torso, "Anyway, can you adjust this? It's kinda itchy..."

Baekhyun chuckles at the odd request, the tense atmosphere evaporating. He wonders why he didn't just approach any stylist to do it for him. Chanyeol must've sensed the unspoken question for he added, "Well, you made this so..."

The designer bites his lower lip, stopping himself from smiling too much as he does what's told, invading a bit of the model's personal space. "Done," he says, the harness and stepping back from him. "Still need anything?"

Chanyeol scans the crowd. Looking at the faces of the people here, he came up with a decision.

"Can you accompany me tonight?"

*

And they spent the next hours like that. He stayed with the model by the bar. Baekhyun asked why won't he go and mingle with others and the taller answered him that he's quite tired of greeting everybody. They had jumped from one topic to another, why Chanyeol chose modelling and why Baekhyun loves designing, keeping themselves unnoticeable from others with a camera.

"Are you really dating that idol?" Baekhyun suddenly asked, lids looking more heavier and unconsciously adds chuckles in between words. Chanyeol can't help but stare at the man beside him.

Being a successful model has its cons, and having rumors are one of them.

"She's not even my type," the model says, quite tipsy but manageable. The obviously drunk designer laughs and chugs another shot. "But she's really  _ pretty~ _ " Baekhyun whined at the end.

Chanyeol sighs and takes the shot glass from Baekhyun's hand. "I think that's enough alcohol for you tonight, mister," and he tries to unlatch him from the bar.

What made him stop from making the struggling man from standing up is his question: "What is your type then?!"

Even if he screamed, he's the only one who caught it with the loud music from the surroundings. Chanyeol gulps as he sees how the designer looks at him with those eyes, glistening lips, and reddening cheeks—obviously because of the alcohol.

The model looks away and asks, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

He can feel the designer nodding his head on his chest.

*

Baekhyun is unsurprisingly asleep at the passenger seat when they arrived at the building parking lot. Chanyeol is about to tap on his designer's cheek to wake him up when he decided to stare on him a bit. The designer is really cute even when asleep.

Really his type.

When he realized he's being way too creepy, he wakes the man up. "Baekhyun... we're here."

He lazily opens his eyes and sees Chanyeol. His immediate reaction is to smile.

Chanyeol realizes he needs to act fast if he doesn't want to do something he'll regret tonight. He takes his eyes off that smile, gets out of the car, and goes to the other side to help the intoxicated man get off the vehicle.

He supported him to the elevator, hoping that the security they passed through didn't recognize him. He can feel some shuffling on his chest and he looks down just to see the designer rubbing his face on it.

Chanyeol taps cheek to wake him up and maybe to also stop him 'cause his pants feels a bit of tight already. "What floor do you stay?"

When the designer answer vague rambles with eyes still closed, he takes the matter into his own hands. He takes Baekhyun's wallet from his pants and looks for his card. He needs to lay him down already since he's already wasted. That's a pity though to say that they just had few drinks. Maybe because he has a smaller figure to let the alcohol flow, that's why.

14th floor, 6th unit.

He swipes Baekhyun's card through the lock and closes the door after them. The unit isn't that glamorous but feels cozy. As Chanyeol familiarizes himself with how the place looks, he feels his company shift his arms around him. "You smell so good..." Baekhyun says, maybe subconsciously.

Chanyeol is taken aback.

Worsening the situation, Baekhyun snakes his arms to his neck instead, clinging in front of him.

Being alarmed is quite an understatement now.

"Baekhyun—"

The man suddenly opens his eyes and stares at the model. "That's the first time you called me by my name..."

The model internally groans.

Chanyeol needs to unlatch the smaller's arms from his neck, he knows what he  _ should _  do. But what did he do?

"Yeah?" He finds himself responding, taking off Baekhyun's glasses in the process. He realizes he shouldn't have, as Baekhyun looks more breathtaking without hiding behind those. He soon rests his itching hands on Baekhyun's waist and feels the opposite guy press himself more to him, all while gazing at him with hazy eyes. He can see Baekhyun stealing glances on his lips.

Chanyeol isn't a fool where this will lead to. And God forbid, his hands won't stop squeezing the soft skin under his palm. Their breaths becoming short, it'll only take a second or two before he'll lean in and catch those lips.

So he did.

He isn't wrong when he expected Baekhyun's lips to taste sweet, with a pinch of alcohol but still very,  _ very  _ satisfying.

He bites Baekhyun's lower lip and the designer moaned, giving him a chance to let his tongue explore the other's mouth. They lost count how long they did that, but sure it's long with how they both pant when they pulled off. Realizing Baekhyun is tiptoeing the entire time, Chanyeol grabs his ass and hoists him up, allowing the designer to lock his legs around him. They kissed again like they were deprived of doing so for a very long time. Chanyeol massages Baekhyun's bottom while Baekhyun runs his hands on Chanyeol's back and hair.

"B-Bed," Baekhyun says between kisses and he doesn't have to say it twice for Chanyeol to move and find the bedroom. The guy must be too experienced to easily find the said place  _ while  _ enjoying himself with Baekhyun's neck.

When he finally laid the man down, all below him, Chanyeol has to pause and stare.

Baekhyun is such a beautiful mess.

The designer's face is flushed and his lips swollen and wet, he's sure that image of Baekhyun will never leave his memory.

All the self-restraint he has earlier is thrown out of the window, leaning down again to kiss Baekhyun again, now with his hand running under the smaller's coat.

Not long enough, screams of pleasure filled the dim room and sheets were tainted with bliss.

*   
It's almost noon when Baekhyun woke up—feeling like shit, looking like shit.

His whole body fucking aches and his head feels like it's breaking but he needs to get up 'cause he's fucking hungry and work—

He hastily sits up and he regrets immediately, feeling a sharp pain in his bottom.

That's when he realized he has no clothes on, seeing his skin after the covers fall from his chest. There is no work for today for they just had a successful event, but he wishes there is than having all these ideas in his head. He has a hunch, and he feels his face pale upon the hypothesis. He looks at the other side of the bed and sees no one. Still, that doesn't guarantee that  _ it  _ didn't happen last night.

Pushing the idea aside, he needs to hurry for work. He's very, very late for sure. Finding his phone, he sees a note at the bedside table instead, with a pill next to it.

_ Drink this. It helps with the hangover. _

Holy shit.

Baekhyun has no time to scream as some blurred memories from last night flood him.

Blurred images of sucking someone's neck... gripping onto his shoulders... running his hands on his back... and getting drowned by the hazy gaze of that someone on top of him as he fills his insides.

Someone very like Chanyeol.

His hands felt sweaty and clammy, but still cold. He anxiously pulls the cover off the bed and there he sees it.

A bit stain of blood.

_ Oh my god. _

Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair, head aching more than ever and eyes getting too moistened more than his liking.

He's very,  _ very _  stupid.

*   
It's been almost a month since that happened.

To say that Baekhyun's disappointed because a certain someone didn't bother to contact him after all of that was an understatement.

But what does he want? They're nothing. He's nobody.

He's just a quick lay.

And as his office TV shows the model currently posing for countless flashes on the other side of the globe, his hands itch to hold the remote and turn it off. So he did. Seeing Park Chanyeol's perfect face in the middle of the day is not a great idea and only makes his head pound. Plus the fact that his trash bin is already brimming with crumpled papers, his headache won't go away. So, he decided to leave his blank sketchpad behind and head to the cafeteria to fill his stomach. Maybe it's the hunger kicking, besides the stress building up.

As usual, the place is packed with different staff—from designers to trainees to tailors—all lining up for lunch. Baekhyun's scanning the menu for the day when he feels an arm slinging om his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey! Nice seeing you here," the intruder says loudly, making Baekhyun grimace, but still, smiles are returned nonetheless. Jongdae is a good friend from the HR department, he's also a senior in college that he had a class with once. He's also the one who helped him enter DKS as a trainee before.

"Hyung," Baekhyun greets but earns a smack on the arm instead. "Told you already to call me just by my name," the older hisses and Baekhyun apologizes while laughing.

"So? What do you want to eat? My treat."

Baekhyun almost had his eyes out at the random offer and he's about to thank his senior when it suddenly hits him; the pungent smell he can't fathom describe but it sure hurts his nose so much it actually lead himself gagging. Baekhyun is fast to act and seals his mouth with his hand, quickly turning to the direction of the restrooms.

Jongdae is left confused but still follows behind to check the designer if he's okay, walking hastily for what just happened was alarming. They actually gained some audience for that gagging sound from the designer.

"Baekhyun?" He gently says as he approaches the other male gagging his stomach out at one of the cubicles. Thank God they're the only ones there to witness such sounds. Before Jongdae can even take a peek inside the stall, Baekhyun was quick to get out of the stall, proceeding to the sink to rinse the bile off his mouth.

"Hey..." The other didn't leave, ideas running inside his head as he contemplates whether to tap the shoulder of the younger one who is facing his reflection in the comfort room mirror.

"Did you eat something that upset your stomach?" Jongdae says, voice kinda sure but eyes show otherwise. Like, there could be something else that could be a cause.

Baekhyun shifts his eyes from his friend, facing his reflection once again, and answers, "I think so..."

Maybe it's just the bread he got from 7 Eleven earlier.

It is definitely just the bread.   
*

The next day, Baekhyun turns up to the company with hollow, tired eyes. Everybody can see it and some already asked him if he's alright. He gave them a warm smile that didn't reach his ears.

To be honest, he is not alright.

He has designs for the next collection this upcoming season due to be submitted next week and he can't rack his brain for inspiration because he can't even sketch a single one. He stayed up all night to get something out but damn, if you're blocked then you're really blocked. He's lucky he still managed to make himself presentable with the tiredness he's feeling.

Unbuttoning one part of his top, he noticed that it feels hotter that day. It's suddenly quite uncomfortable sitting there, staring at his mocking empty sketchpad. Headache then soon comes afterward, canceling out the greeting from somebody who just entered his office.

The identity of the person is the least of his concern now for as his grip on his head loosens, his vision continues to blur.

Next thing he knows is that he's being called by a distant voice, his surroundings turning black.

*

Chanyeol really hates long flights—who doesn't anyway?

Pinching the arch of his nose, he groans as he feels jetlag creeping into his system. Paris was nice as always but going to and fro to the place makes him sick. Any place where he needs to sit for such a long time makes him sick. Japan is tolerable.

Despite his condition, he still made himself look good in the airport, wearing the brand of the fashion show he attended yesterday. He adjusts his Tommy Hilfiger cap to hide from the media flashes even if his glasses could already do the work. Good thing he has his mask on or his frowning face will be plastered all over Naver the next minute with each news outlet speculating their own ideas of why he looks like that.

It's the goddamn jetlag, thank you very much.

Once he's already inside his awaiting Benz, he can't help but slam his door. He can already imagine the disapproving face of his manager but he couldn't care less now as he stares at his ringing phone, an unknown number displayed onscreen.

Could it be another sasaeng?

Chanyeol tosses his phone to the passenger seat and proceeds to turn the engine on. The ringing stopped but a message notification came, halting him from driving already.

His brows relax, but not because of relief.

_ Fr: +82XX-XXX-XXXX _   
_ Mr. Park? Sorry for intruding your privacy. This is Byun Baekhyun. We need to talk, ASAP. Please respond when you are available to do so. Thank you. _

*   
With a trembling finger, Baekhyun sends the message. He knows it's formal—too formal—but he just doesn't know how to approach the other man.

He just doesn't know what to do after what he knew yesterday.

Yesterday, he woke up being in the company building's clinic with nurse Yixing. He greeted him, asking him if anything hurts, if he feels alright, if he had eaten anything before he passed out, etc. At first, Baekhyun paid no heed with the interrogation but when he asked him about his sex life after making him drink some water, confusion kicked in. Baekhyun's sex life is zero, well of course minus the fact that he had a one night stand with—

Baekhyun found himself piecing the puzzles together. He had a hunch when he puked the other day, really, but he pushed the idea off with his deadline coming soon and stress taking over him.

Yixing smiles at the patient and hands him to try a pregnancy test.

Baekhyun knows that once he accepts and has the result positive, his life will be changed forever. But as a mature individual, he took it, weighing the pros and cons of the anticipated result—mostly the cons.

Those five minutes are the longest five minutes of his life, and colors are still drained from his face even after expecting those two parallel red lines on the white stick. Yixing estimated that he's already three weeks pregnant, and recommended him an ob gynecologist he can visit to have himself a more thorough check-up.

The following day, which is today, he called in sick to work.

Dr. Kim Minseok was nice when he went to his clinic earlier. Turns out that nurse Yixing was right, he's, in fact, three weeks pregnant, and is still about to experience worse morning sickness. Baekhyun did his best to make himself attentive as the doctor enumerates what to dos and don'ts, but he can't help but think of what will happen to him after leaving this clinic. What will his parents say... his friends... his co-workers...

What will the other father say?

As much as possible, if he can keep the child for himself, he would. But Chanyeol deserves to know so he gathers his courage to tell him.

To be honest, Baekhyun wants to laugh; it's just his first time, he even did it without conscious judgment, and here he is, pregnant from someone he barely knows. Sure, Chanyeol is well known, but as a supermodel. That guy has countless billboards in the expressway, ads in TV, magazine features, fashion show guestings, etc. When he first knew that he's one of the models of the past DKS event, Baekhyun was thrilled. What he doesn't expect is to have him assigned to him. Well, his designs suit Chanyeol that's why Mr. Do decided it that way, but still...

Chanyeol is overwhelming.

It's already late in the afternoon when his phone lights up, notifying him of a new message.

_ Fr: Park Chanyeol _   
_ What's the matter? _

Baekhyun takes a deep inhale before typing his reply.

_ To: Park Chanyeol _   
_ I think we need to talk about it in person. _

Another five long minutes of his life before receiving a response.

_ Fr: Park Chanyeol _   
_ Are you free tonight? _

*

The place Baekhyun chose to meet is unsurprisingly private; the café only has few people inside and fortunately, he spots the guy in a secluded table, the farthest from the peering gazes of the people passing by the place.

Chanyeol takes his time to approach the table, taking in how down his known cheerful designer looks like right now. The moment he reaches the spot, Baekhyun lifts his head up to greet him with a smile—if you call that a smile—and now Chanyeol can fully see how tired he looks. He can't help but feel worried, on top of him being anxious of what this meeting is all about.

He sits opposite of the guy and Baekhyun doesn't beat around the bush, just giving the other man bits of eye contact. "Sorry for being a disturbance, but this is important."

Chanyeol hasn't said a single word since he arrived, now already frowning on how Baekhyun addresses himself. Still, he doesn't say anything to oppose the idea. He takes off his mask and glasses but leaves his cap on. "How have you been, Baekhyun?"

The designer is totally caught off guard. "Well... not that well, Mr. Park."

Chanyeol furrows his brows on how the other rubs formality on themselves.

When the model doesn't say a thing afterward, the designer slides an envelope forward. Chanyeol asks him through his gaze what's inside, but Baekhyun just encourages him to open it.

Chanyeol is hesitant, and he can't help but feel his throat getting drier than desert as he reads the content. He has an idea that everything will lead to this, but having the real thing in front of your eyes is way more terrifying.

"Congrats," Chanyeol says as he lays the tests the designer took at Dr. Kim's clinic earlier. He can see Baekhyun stiffening at the remark because what the fuck, reading the situation is easier than one plus one.

Chanyeol can be a dick, Baekhyun concludes, as he pushes the bile down his throat. "You are the father."

Of course, the model knows that. What he doesn't know why he's playing dumb at first even if it really indicates that he is the fucking father.

He just impregnated someone... amidst the peak of his career.

_ Fuck. _

"Are you sure it's mine?"

Baekhyun feels his fists under the table tightening. He concluded too early—Chanyeol is sure an asshole. He adjusts his glasses, resorting to moving his hands for he doesn't know where to let out his frustration. "I wouldn't be here sharing this to you if you aren't."

Chanyeol runs his hand on his face. He knows he's being a fucking jerk but can you blame him? He has his career in the line and he can't just fathom to lose the only thing he has now. "Are you planning on keeping  _ it _ ?"

Baekhyun scoffs this time. "Of course I'm keeping  _ her _ ."

Chuckling because the designer already predetermined the baby's gender is inappropriate now, but Chanyeol can't stop himself but that soon stops as Baekhyun continues talking.

"I just want to inform you for you are the father. It's okay if you don't want her in your life, I can provide for ourselves."

The model is not sure if it's ego that's fired at but those words offended him so much. "Who says I don't want her in my life?" Chanyeol asks, almost angry.

The designer raises his brows. Is Chanyeol being serious? "You were asking me earlier if she's yours and now...?" Baekhyun mocks him with a chuckle then becomes silent afterward.

Chanyeol heaves a deep sigh, a headache coming its way. This Baekhyun is far from the shy Baekhyun he met a month ago. Parenthood really changes you...

"I know you're worried about your career," the designer speaks again, "But don't worry for I will not let a word out. I just want to keep  _ my  _ child. Unexpected, yes, but I have no heart to rob it of its life because I'm too drunk to care."

Guilt creeps its way to Chanyeol's system. He's the sober one that night but he still gave in on doing it, worse is without protection. He's not naïve for at the back of his mind he knows that when he asked the guy if he wants him to drive him home, he expects it to happen.

Flashes of Baekhyun underneath him come to him and God forbid, he doesn't regret it. He is the biggest douchebag right now but he doesn't regret that night one bit.

Even if he knows Baekhyun writhes in pain the moment he thrust himself, Chanyeol doesn't regret it. Guilty, yes, but he will relive that night if he can. The only thing that makes him feel bad is that Baekhyun lost his first into someone like him.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol suddenly says, "But I will provide for the baby whether you like it or not."

Should Baekhyun feel relieved? He doesn't know. Still, there's a thing that bugs him. Silence engulfed them but Baekhyun can't help but ask.

"Why... why didn't you contact me the morning after?"

Baekhyun cheers for himself for not stuttering but hates how hopeful he sounds.

Chanyeol looks straight to him. "Should I?"

Oh. Right.

Chanyeol  _ could _  but  _ should _  he? Baekhyun isn't entitled to have his one night stand ask him if he's alright the next day after fucking him good.

"No," Baekhyun answers immediately, taking his envelope back. "I will just stay quiet about my pregnancy, but it will show soon. Even so, I will never drag you to this; I know you're concerned about your image. You have my number if you wish to ask me anything about the baby. So, it's nice seeing you again, Mr. Park." Baekhyun offers him a smile but it is far from those he gave him before.

Before Chanyeol can say something, the designer already stood up and walked out of the café, leaving the model behind.   
  


Maybe it's the pregnancy, that's why he has his eyes too moistened after that talk. Baekhyun hastily wipes his cheeks as he walks to the bus stop, trying so hard to get away from the model as fast as he can.

*

  
"Are you okay now?" Junmyeon asks him the day he's back to work. Baekhyun gives him a thankful smile, he's the one who took him to the clinic the day he lost consciousness in his office after all.

"Yes, thank you for your concern."

It looks like Junmyeon still has something to ask, but is contemplating if he should, so Baekhyun beats him to it. "What is it, hyung?"

"It's just... you remind me of my husband when he was carrying."

Baekhyun wasn't that surprised when he heard that. Sooner or later, they'll find out anyway. He can't keep it a secret forever. As long as they don't have an idea who the other father is, he's good.

Baekhyun gives him a smile, neither confirming nor denying anything.

"Say, hyung," Baekhyun pauses and faces the man fully, "How was it?"

Junmyeon furrows his brows.

"Your husband's experience. As well as yours, too," Baekhyun elaborates.

Nurse Yixing must be lucky while carrying for he has Mr. Kim, Baekhyun thinks. Knowing Mr. Kim, he's very responsible...

"Oh," Junmyeon smiles at the thought but doesn't question him why he asks such thing.

Junmyeon proceeds to share how it was like when they got their first born son. It was just last year when they welcome him in their lives. Almost everybody was invited to their son's first birthday party months ago. And as well as Baekhyun remembers, that's the happiest he had seen the president's assistant.

Junmyeon keeps on talking with that smile on his face. Must be nice having somebody by your side along your journey, Baekhyun wonders.

*

  
Chanyeol cannot sleep.

It's the middle of the night and he's wide awake even after a tiring day of a photo shoot. No position satisfies him—he tosses and turns—or his current set-up won't satisfy him.

Grunting, he stood up, deciding to drink a pint or two to help him go to dreamland. As he chugs an exquisite glass of whiskey from his bar, he can't help but feel too stuffed.

Maybe with work, maybe with public validation... or maybe responsibilities.

Thoughts about Baekhyun won't leave his head, whether he likes it or not, and it bothers him so much that Baekhyun is willing to raise the child on his own.

And he can't accept that.

The child is basically half from him, and he's now literally responsible for a  _ life _ .

Chanyeol is anything—name it—but irresponsible.

He will never be like his parents. So at the last sip of his whiskey, he decides that he'll talk to Baekhyun the next day. In person.

Yeah, he's only doing this for his child.

He tells himself he's only doing it for  _ her _ .

But there Chanyeol is, already back in his bed, memories of Baekhyun's crescent eye smile roaming his head before he goes asleep.

*   
It's been just a week, and Baekhyun's already back for his next check-up. It's the mark of his first month in his first trimester.

Nothing changed that much; Dr. Kim checked his vital signs and asked him some questions, now with additional prescribed vitamins and recommended drinks. Everything's fast and all he did was nod his head, and he's done. He was told to come back next month.

"Baekhyun?"

He was busy decrypting the doctor's writings on the paper in the medical plaza's hallway when he hears his name being called. Baekhyun was fast to find who it was and fast to regret seeing their hometown neighbor who works as a nurse in the place.

"Baekhyun? It's really you!"

Seulgi is somewhat a friend, sure, so he returned the smile the moment she approached him.

"What are you doing here?"

But sometimes, she's just too nosy.

He did his best to hide his prescription before answering. "Nothing big, I'm just passing by—"

But of course, it's Seulgi, and she's already eyeing the paper at his hands. He saw how she shifted her eyes on him, indicating that she knows. He's ready to deny—he's panicking—and he's saved by his ringing phone because of an incoming call. Baekhyun hasn't been that thankful over a call. He quickly excuses himself, away from their neighbor's prying eyes, and answers the call before even looking at the caller ID.

_ "Are you free tomorrow afternoon? We need to talk." _

A simple hello could've been nice. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, suddenly annoyed all just because of hearing the model's voice.

"I'm going to the grocery in the afternoon. What is it about?" he sighs out. He has work tomorrow morning but planning to clock out earlier than usual since he's running out of stock.

_ "After that?" _

_ I'll be at home, cooking...  _ He thinks, and he isn't aware that he accidentally said his thought aloud.

_ "Great, I'll just come over after your shopping." _

"What?" He can't help but feel confused.

He doesn't hear an immediate response, but a somewhat whiny one after a few seconds.  _ "... Is it an inconvenience to you?" _

Baekhyun heaves a deep sigh. Was he supposed to feel sorry for that tone? Hell, no.

"No, it's just that..."

Chanyeol isn't saying anything, and he feels guilty. Just a bit.

"Fine. I'll just message you."

He is not sure if that's a chuckle that he hears from the other line.  _ "Okay. See you tomorrow." _

He's about to end the call and panic what he should serve for dinner when Chanyeol said something before cutting the line.

_ "Say hello to her for me." _

*

  
Baekhyun had already texted Chanyeol an hour ago, he's about to finish cooking, but he's still nowhere in sight.

This wave of disappointment is not unfamiliar, yet here he is, slowly stirring the stew while hating the fact that he's still waiting.

Suddenly, he hears his doorbell; he almost trips with how fast his reflexes are and,  _ goddamn _ , he also hates that. He fixes his hair—a failed attempt—just to see his mom with this unreadable look on her face.

He's loss at words. Maybe his face became pale, all he did was utter "Mom..."

Her frown deepened because of Baekhyun's reaction and somehow, Baekhyun feels nervous. "That's how you greet your mother that you didn't even visit for almost four months?!"

He sheepishly smiles, opening the door wider for her to enter before embracing her. He whispered an  _ "I missed you" _  but the frown is still intact on her face. Mrs. Byun proceeded to his living room and settled her bag on the sofa, looking around if his place has been dusty and he needs some scolding.

"You're cooking something?" Mrs. Byun pries, smelling the aroma. She peeks to the pot. "Can you finish all of these? It's not like you're expecting me to come over today. Unless..."

His mom gazes at him and her eyes show that she knows...something.

Baekhyun gulps.  _ Does she know? _

Mrs. Byun is not a strict, hard-to-please woman—she's very loving in fact—but she sticks with the tradition and quite scary when pushed with wrong buttons.

He knows his mom too well to have an idea on what her stand is regarding pre-marital sex, especially children born out of wedlock.

Mrs. Byun's eyes soften though, seeing her son all stiff and approaches him. She traced his cheeks that quite shallower than before. "Why aren't you coming home? Is everything okay?" She asks, voice softer now.

Baekhyun doesn't know why he suddenly feels his eyes water. Maybe he just misses his mom so much.

"Are you going through something? Whatever it is, just tell me. I will  _ try _  to understand."

He was ready to say—to confess—when the doorbell rings. He blinks, racking his brain who it can possibly be, and his eyes go back seeing his mom's gaze. She's looking like she's deciphering something, just waiting for him to confirm her doubts, and the bell rings again.

It must be Chanyeol.

_ Holy shi— _

He had already turned around, ready to run to the door when his mom dropped the bomb.

"Are you pregnant?"

Baekhyun is panicking too much to move. He's not facing his mom and he's thankful for that because  _ fear _  might be written in capital all over his face.

The doorbell rings again.

Baekhyun faces back his mom and almost pleads. "I'm sorry..."

There, his lids let go of his tears. Mrs. Byun sighs but pulls him for a hug. Her son just confirmed what their neighbor told her; that she saw Baekhyun holding an OB Gynecologist's prescription. It raised questions like why would he visit that doctor? Is he pregnant? If he is pregnant, who is the other father?

Mrs. Byun isn't a bad mom—she can't fathom being mad at her son just because he did such act. He's already an adult and knows what he should prioritize in his life. It's just that...it kind of hurts knowing your child didn't bother telling it to you.

*

Baekhyun opens the door after almost a year—Chanyeol's exaggerates—and his annoyance fades seeing Baekhyun's moist and red eyes. He feels like going closer and running his thumb through those cheeks, but he knows doesn't have the right to. He pulls his mask down and asks, "What happened?"

Baekhyun avoids his eyes, cursing that even washing his face didn't hide the fact that he cried. "Sorry for waiting, I just have to do something."

Chanyeol doesn't enter right away when Baekhyun stepped on the side. "Why were you crying?"

Baekhyun furrows his brows. "Nothing."

Now, Chanyeol's annoyed again.

He just keeps on standing, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun until the other feels uncomfortable.

"How would we work with each other for the baby if you can't even tell me why you were crying?"

Baekhyun snaps his head up, surprised. He rolls his eyes on Chanyeol, somewhat taking the taller back, and sighs. "My mom is here."

Chanyeol's suddenly feels nervous. "What?"

"Can we just talk inside?" Baekhyun snaps.

That successfully makes the model carefully walking inside, feeling sweat forming on his neck.

Mrs. Byun gives them privacy as she stays inside Baekhyun's room. This gives Baekhyun a chance to prep him how come his mom is here and emphasizes that he's surprised by her arrival, too.

"What are we going to talk about?" Baekhyun asks, setting up the table.

Chanyeol gulps, anxiety doubling up. He totally forgets why he's here—his mind is just clouded with the idea of eating here.

"Is it okay for you to move to my place?"

Baekhyun almost drops the plate and stares at Chanyeol. "I don't think there's a need to do so."

The model's ready to argue when a woman comes out of the corner.   
Chanyeol keeps himself calm and gives the woman a small smile.

Now he knows where Baekhyun got his great genes.

Chanyeol catches himself from smiling too much because of thinking that indicates their baby will get those genes, too.

Mrs. Byun mirrors the smile and sits down in front of him.

This will be a long night.

*

  
Baekhyun's mom is already asleep—he hopes so—as he rinses the dishes in his sink. Chanyeol must be somewhere behind him and that proves to be true when he hears a sigh.

"Why can't you move to my place?"

It's Baekhyun's turn to sigh. He places the last plate on the dish cabinet and returns the hand towel on its rack. He took his time before answering, so he's not surprised when he sees Chanyeol with those furrowed brows, looking impatient while sitting at his dining area.

"I can take care of myself."

Chanyeol doesn't look amused. "But how can I make sure that the baby's always okay?"

Baekhyun stops his urge to throw a plate at him. "My child will be taken care of intensively, and I know what I am doing. Don't address me like I am not capable."

That's really not Chanyeol's point and he doesn't know why he's quite pissed right now; maybe because of the conversation with Mrs. Byun, who clearly looks disappointed when Baekhyun told her that they are not in a relationship of any sort, maybe just workmates, when she asked them why they aren't staying together.

He raises his hands on defeat, "Okay, just tell me your check-up schedules."

"Why?"

"I will accompany you," the model looks damn serious.

Baekhyun turns to the sink, acting like he's washing his hands to hide the heat that crept to his cheeks. "My first monthly check-up was earlier..."

"I could've gone with you if you only told me."

_ He's doing this for the baby _ , he tells himself mentally before looking at him and saying, "I will just message you next time."

Chanyeol smiles at that, and Baekhyun still thinks about it until later that night, and he receives a message that's unlikely to be about the baby.

_ Fr: Park Chanyeol _   
_ Thanks for the food. You didn't tell me that you're a great cook. _

Baekhyun doesn't respond—he can't find the reason for him to say such trivial thing to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is only here for the baby, always, and never be for him.

*    
Baekhyun continues to work and still haven't noticed his employer that he's, in fact, pregnant, but he thinks Junmyeon already has a hunch.

The second monthly check-up is already coming up, and he already told Chanyeol about it last night—the clinic's address and the schedule—yet he still hasn't received any response from the model.

"Have you heard?" Jongdae says as he puts their tray of food on the cafeteria table. Baekhyun has already told him that he's carrying, and he's glad he didn't pry on who the other father is.

Baekhyun only raises his brows as he takes his order from him.

"That Mr. Do is going out with Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun freezes, his spoon with soup hanging then he gently puts it back on the bowl.

His employer... and his baby daddy?

Jongdae isn't a fool not to notice how Baekhyun's appetite and mood deflated with the news.

*   
Baekhyun decided to go to Dr. Kim during day-off instead of applying for sick leave. Chanyeol still hasn't replied so he's just waiting for his turn, not expecting anymore when he suddenly feels someone occupying the seat on his right. He doesn't mind it that much so he's surprised when the person hands him an ice cream bar.

He can see Chanyeol smiling through that mask.

"Sorry, I'm late," he says like he just ran and Baekhyun just keeps on staring so he becomes conscious. "Why? Is there something on my face?"

He blinks and averts his gaze back to his ice cream. "I'm... I'm just surprised."

Chanyeol can see that small smile he's sporting and for once, he feels like he had done something right.   
  


The check-up went well, and a message from Jongdae that asks him how it went reminded him of what they were talking about yesterday. He knows it's none of his business but it won't stop bugging him. He fakes confidence, telling himself that him stressing about it might affect the baby, and tugs on Chanyeol's shirt who's walking slightly ahead of him.

Chanyeol stops and focuses on him, standing in the middle of his unit building's hallway. Even with that mask and cap, he still looks good. Unfair. Baekhyun's pulled out of his thoughts when Chanyeol comes closer, "Are you alright?"

Baekhyun steps back out of instinct, "Y-Yes, of course. I just want to ask you about something... I heard in the office..."

The model waits attentively. Baekhyun gulps and avoids his eyes, "That you're going out with Mr. Do..."

It was Chanyeol's laugh that makes him confused. What's so funny?

"Yes, I  _ literally _  was going out—eating out—with my cousin."

*

As the third check-up is approaching, and Baekhyun's craving isn't stopping on getting weirder. Jongdae can't fathom how he can stomach that noodle soup with peanuts added. Baekhyun doesn't care about his friend's disgusted face as he slurps the nutty broth down his throat. Yum.

"So... when will I know it's gender?" Jongdae says as Baekhyun sets the empty bowl down. He's still cringing and the pregnant man just rolls his eyes before answering, "I think it's too early for that."

"Hope it's a girl," his friend murmurs and yes, Baekhyun agrees but whatever gender it will be, he will shower it with love—wait.

Baekhyun blinks on how sure he is and lifts his hand that was massaging his stomach. He doesn't know he is capable of loving  _ her  _ too much that's only finishing the first trimester.

Well, he wishes the other father feels this, too.

Chanyeol wasn't able to come with him to his check-up and he's glad Dr. Kim didn't point it out. He wasn't  _ that _  disappointed though for the model told him beforehand that he's busy—he has a photoshoot of some sort—and all Baekhyun can do was get over his sulking feeling.

What surprised him was at the hallway to his unit, there Chanyeol is, waiting while carrying that small plastic from the convenience store. Obviously, it has that ice cream bar Baekhyun likes.

Chanyeol notices his presence and Baekhyun can see that smile, again, even behind the mask.

The designer knows it's for the baby, it will always be, but can you blame him when Chanyeol tenderly and gently asks him how the check-up went while not forgetting the ice cream bar he loves?

Baekhyun smiles back, risking his heart,  as he welcomes the model inside.

*   
The formality was long dropped, Baekhyun now addresses Chanyeol like they're casual friends as they talk almost daily about various things, mostly about what the pregnant man was doing.

Baekhyun receives a message of Chanyeol asking him if he had already taken his vitamins. He is in front of the mirror at that time, doing his nightly routine, and he catches himself smiling at the lighted screen of his phone.

Baekhyun's smile drops upon realization.

He still knows his boundaries, he  _ should _  know his boundaries.

So he replies a meek  _ Yes _ , nothing more.

*

At the day of the fourth check-up, Baekhyun decides to go to the groceries after the session. He already ran out of milk and other necessities.

He had already told Chanyeol about the check-up yesterday and he said he can't make it. That quite made his eyes moist but shrugged it off.

However, the moment he finished his check-up, he receives a message from him.

_ Fr: Park Chanyeol _   
_ Are you already done with your check-up? _

He's about to reply when his caller ID flashes through the screen.

"Hello?"

_ "What are your plans for today?" _

'Hello' is really not in the vocabulary of Park Chanyeol.

"Well, I need to buy some groceries. I already ran out of milk," Baekhyun says, his attention on his prescription that he puts inside his bag.

He hears the line dropping and gets confused until he hears Chanyeol a meter or two in front of him, "I'll go with you."

As usual, he's fully clothed. And it's almost a habit on how Baekhyun just smiles, now eating his ice cream bar, walking side by side the model to the nearby supermarket.

 

 

"How do you know I love this ice cream?"

"I just noticed when we were working."

Baekhyun only ate it twice throughout the production for the fashion event before.

*

The designer is too tired from the fifth check-up.

He's now asleep at the passenger seat of Chanyeol's car, all familiar from his form these past few weeks. The designer was almost daily with the model, fetching Baekhyun from work whenever Chanyeol could. Along with those rides, the model listens to the designer's rants about joint aches and feeling easily tired, having the urge of just sitting or laying down most of the time.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun sleep at the car seat beside him as the streetlight goes red. He notices how the model's angle is too awkward so he adjusts Baekhyun's neck pillow and his eyes linger a bit more.

His mind is clouded all suddenly; he really should've stayed that night, or at least called the day after.

But soon he catches himself from fixing the hair off Baekhyun's face as he hears a loud honk from the car behind.

The light already turned green.

Chanyeol grips on the steering wheel as he reminds himself how he should know his place.

*

  
The bump is now all noticeable, but nobody pointed it out. The designer noticed curious stares at his belly but there's nothing more than that. At the day of the sixth check-up, Baekhyun was called to the office to report at the morning for work, aka to have extra work for that day due to various demands—like a big celebrity needing his designed clothes for his awards show nomination.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes as Mr. Do introduces one of the top stars of his generation, Kris Wu.

Turns out the celebrity took a liking of one of Baekhyun's creations, particularly the one Park Chanyeol wore at the fashion event.

The actor's pictures online or shown on TV don't give justice on how dashing he is in real life; it is very understandable on how Baekhyun gapes at the big man in front of him. Mr. Do clears his throat and instructs Baekhyun to take Kris Wu to his office for measurements—the VIP is now assigned to Baekhyun for it's his design that will be recreated.

Before Mr. Do dismisses him, he gave Baekhyun a word in private that surprised him.

"Don't overwork yourself."

Baekhyun's now sure his employer knows even who the other father of his child is.

*

  
In contrast on the evil characters he mostly portrays, the actor is very easy to deal with, always sporting that smile that looks amused on how jittery Baekhyun is now.

They're all alone in his office, Kris' manager is at Mr. Do's office to deal with the technicalities about the suit. Baekhyun should look professional but he really can't stop his nervousness from spilling out; being a stuttering mess and embarrassing himself with trivial stuff.

A chuckle breaks the ice and Baekhyun can feel his face go warm. The actor also bends down to help Baekhyun pick up his scattered designs on the floor which alarms Baekhyun, ready to stop him, when Kris says a mild, "It's okay," handing the papers to him after.

They proceeded to take the actor's measurements and all along, the designer can feel lingering gaze on him, maybe mostly on his stomach.

"Expecting?"

Baekhyun pauses from measuring his shoulders, looks up to him and gives him a questioning gaze, which leads to another amused chuckle from the actor. Why is this man too bubbly?

"I asked if you're really this cute or it's just the pregnancy that does that."

Baekhyun hopes he won't offend the VIP but he can't help and ignores it—it's a really unnecessary remark—but his blush gives way. He continues to measure the guy without denying or confirming anything and it looks like he got the message because he doesn't say anything after that. However, he can still feel the gaze on him.

The actor doesn't know what to do though when the designer suddenly yelped in pain while bending down to measure his leg length. Kris is already panicking, crouching down to his body, with Baekhyun holding on his hips, continuing to massage the spot and ranting about the pain.

"W-What happened? Do you need to go to the doctor? Should I call for the ambulance?"

The actor's mind is all over the place to the point Baekhyun smiled at the concern, ready to assure him that he's alright and it's an occasional thing these days when the office's door suddenly opened.

Chanyeol's sure not expecting to see Baekhyun almost being hugged by Kris Wu, of all people.

Of course, both parties are surprised and the first thing Baekhyun said is a panicked "Mr. Park....?"

It was like his aching hips disappeared instantly, getting up and the actor follows after.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Park?"

The model purses his lips in a tight line, oblivious of the furrowed brows he's sporting. He went here because Baekhyun wasn't answering his calls about the check-up later. Even his cousin is not answering his damn calls. He doesn't know that he's called by Kyungsoo to cater an emergency VIP customer and he's growing worried so here he is, looking like an idiot who just barges into random rooms.

He just wants to check if the baby's okay... if Baekhyun's okay.

Chanyeol can see how conflicted Baekhyun looks like—like he's trying to convey a message just through that expression. So not to prolong the pregnant silence, Chanyeol clears his throat.

"Sorry, wrong room."

And he silently closes the door.

Baekhyun doesn't know if he should feel relieved, not knowing how ideas are brewing inside the nearby actor's head.

*

The designer doesn't know if he had done something wrong but he feels how cold the model is today, as cold like the AC inside his car.

He has a hunch it might do something about the missed calls he just saw when they're about to go to the doctor but the other never opened up about it; Chanyeol just continued being blank and Baekhyun had a hard time guessing how he'll act around the guy. It is like he's walking around with landmines underneath.

Also, he doesn't find any reason to clear it up with him something that's very vague.

It is really cold even if he already closed the AC in front of him. He wraps his arms around himself, trying his best not to get noticed at the passenger seat when Chanyeol speaks, stopping at the red light.

"You need to move to my place."

It is not a request but is rather a command. Baekhyun, of course, frowns at the tone of the guy who can't even face him after saying such a statement.

"There's no need to," he pointed out.

That pushes a wrong button. Chanyeol gives him a glance—annoyed—but is hindered by the green light. "Have you seen what happened to you earlier? You were hurting!" He hisses.

This is the first time Chanyeol raised his voice on him. He was stunned, but he can't just stay silent.

"It's normal. It goes away after a minute or two—"

"You're alone in your unit and god forbid, what if something worse happens?"

Baekhyun focused on the window, ignoring that warmth that temporarily invaded his chest. "That will not happen. I won't let that happen."

Chanyeol suddenly parks the car to the side and fully faces the designer. "How sure are you? Huh?"

Baekhyun's ready to rebut, but Chanyeol beats him.

"If you really care for the baby, you would gladly do so! I am doing this for the baby's sake and all you did was decline. Maybe because you want to get comforted by your clients instead?"

Baekhyun gapes at him, searching for that regret in the other's eyes after accusing him of such a thing. Feeling the unwelcomed pain in his chest, he averts his eyes from the model. That's a really unnecessary remark. He hates that such simple sentence makes his eyes watery.

He hears Chanyeol murmur a curse after the silence that passed, followed by a sigh.

"Are you okay now?" Chanyeol asks as if he didn't just yell at him.

Baekhyun doesn't want to answer for he expects his voice to break the moment he opens his mouth, and he keeps it that way until they arrived at his place. The whole ride to his unit, Baekhyun didn't say a thing.

He really doesn't need to defend himself.

The moment Chanyeol parks his car, he already unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly went out of the vehicle. He walks ahead without taking a glance behind.

No 'goodbyes' left, just the ultrasound picture of their baby girl on the passenger seat.

*

The following day is a holiday, and Baekhyun stares at his own copy of the baby's ultrasound pic.

It really is happening.

His thoughts get interrupted by a message notification. His parents are very adamant on seeing him again, asking if he should come or they should arrive instead.

He responds that he'll go instead, this day actually, for he has nothing to do anyway. He readies his things when he receives a notification, again.

The next message is not what he expects.

_ Fr.: Park Chanyeol _   
_ I'm outside. _

As much as he's annoyed, he isn't that rude to ignore the man outside his unit, 9 in the morning.

He opens his door and there Chanyeol is, in his usual covered get-up. Baekhyun for at first doesn't want to deal with him but when Chanyeol pulls his black mask down and opens his mouth, he instantly gives in.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"That was very rude of me," he adds.

"I know I offended you... and I don't want to do that again."

Baekhyun tells himself that he's strong but whenever Chanyeol's involved his resolve crumbles.

The next thing he knows, Chanyeol accompanies him to his hometown, which feels very surreal.

And there Mr. and Mrs. Byun is, all welcoming to the other male.

Everything's pretty and dandy but when Baekhyun's father asks about what their plan is. Given Chanyeol's status, it's quite hard to guess. Baekhyun can see how Chanyeol is so eager on telling  _ his  _ plans—because he has some and Baekhyun knows—but it was Baekhyun who was eager on rejecting and denying most of what Chanyeol proposed. So Baekhyun takes a leap of faith.

He puts his hand over Chanyeol's on the table and he can see how surprised the other is, but he just gives him a smile.

"We'll figure it out soon."

*   
There are times when Baekhyun feels he's not deserving like he doesn't deserve to know too much of Chanyeol, but the latter shows such sides of him on his own. It may be when Chanyeol requested his favorite dish for Baekhyun to cook, told him his preferred fragrance, and how he loves the Marvel cinematic universe.

Baekhyun feels closer to him than ever and somehow feels deserving to even comfort Chanyeol when he sees him spacing out one day they just finished buying some baby necessities. He's feeling a baby dress' fabric between his fingers and Baekhyun was about to joke that it's too early to buy one when Chanyeol suddenly said, "My sister has one like this before."

Baekhyun doesn't know that he has a sister. Where is she now though? She seems to be a very private person to say that nobody knows a thing about her—

"It's the same dress she wore in her funeral."

Baekhyun is too shocked to even chuckle along Chanyeol who finds his expression funny. He can see how such a light joke it must have been for him, but he can see how hollow his eyes are. Chanyeol dropped the topic and continued looking for cute baby things. So when they're already done with dinner, Baekhyun can't keep his mouth shut.

"What happened to her?"

Chanyeol only furrows his brows.

"Your sister," he clarifies. He sees the other one tense a bit.

"A very high fever," Chanyeol says. "It's very dangerous for toddlers, you know."

Baekhyun nods, deeming the information enough but Chanyeol continues. "I was just seven when it happened. I don't know whose fault it is, all I can remember is that one day, Yoora is sent to the hospital. And then the next is we are all wearing black."

Baekhyun is itching to hold the other's hand, seeing how his eyes are getting more glossy. He listens at Chanyeol; how it broke him and their family apart. He learned that his parents kept fighting after that and eventually split up. It saddens Baekhyun. That explains the lack of mention of his parents and how they're doing.

"She's a very cheerful one. Up to this day, the thought of her surviving if only my parents give more attention to their kids haunts me. If only they didn't make their business their world, maybe she's alive now, in college and pursuing her dreams. I-If only—"

Chanyeol is already crying and Baekhyun immediately embraces him, hoping that his arms provide a little bit of comfort. Baekhyun can't help but feel his heart break too, seeing Chanyeol like this.

He hopes Chanyeol can finally find peace in his heart after all of this.

*

Something definitely changed, Baekhyun can feel it.

Over the course of one month, he noticed how more attentive Chanyeol has been. Every grocery shopping, every time he checks out of work, every night he's about to take his daily vitamins, Chanyeol is there—except of course at the last where he just never misses to text him about his vitamins.

The model is as busy as he is for he has his own throbbing career; Chanyeol's latest magazine feature was just released last week—yes, Baekhyun has a copy in his office—but he never failed on being there for Baekhyun, literally and figuratively.

And Baekhyun has done some thinking.

The time they are approaching Mr. Kim's clinic for the seventh time, the designer pulls Chanyeol's sleeve into a halt. Chanyeol averts his tired eyes on him, obviously exhausted. Still, that care and questioning gaze that asks if he's alright never leaves.

Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat.

"Maybe you're right..."

Maybe if Baekhyun stays with him 24/7, his burden to check him always will be decreased with the fact that he's basically always with him.

Baekhyun's unsure but he should try.  _ For the baby. _

"Will it be really easier for both of us if I move to your place?"

Baekhyun denies the relief he feels along that masked smile from Chanyeol.

*

Adjusting to the new place isn't that hard, living with Chanyeol around is—at least, for Baekhyun.

He has been living at Chanyeol's house in an exclusive subdivision somewhere in Seoul that he doesn't know exists. At first, he was regretting his decision because it's obviously too much to take in. Sometimes, he forgets that Chanyeol is a  _ very  _ successful model but this time, every corner of the house reminds him that his career can support multiple families, all at once. 

He takes up one of Chanyeol's room, just on the same floor as his, which is the master's bedroom. The arrangement is simple; Chanyeol will take him to work in the morning, Chanyeol goes to his photoshoots if he has one for that day, and Chanyeol fetches him from DKS. It should be just like that but Baekhyun is bothered by the fact that he can't do anything in the house to help (Chanyeol has house cleaners every morning) so he volunteered to cook dinner for them.

He doesn't know how that made Chanyeol always looking forward to the evenings they share with each other.

*

The awards show for television and movie artists is fast approaching and Kris Wu is back to fit his customized suit. As usual, the actor is very smiley at him and Baekhyun gets used to it, returning the harmless expressions to the client. The designer approaches the tall man to assist him on the fitting, with his manager and Mr. Do watching like a hawk.

And of course, it looks great on him. Subtly, it reminds him of a certain model...

His thoughts are interrupted with Kris snapping his fingers in front of his face, making him embarrassed, which earns a chuckle from the actor  _ again _ . "Is spacing out okay for the baby?"

Kris is the only person in this building, besides Junmyeon and Jongdae, who casually asks him about his very obvious pregnancy. But those two are his friends... this actor is not. Maybe Kris sensed how uncomfortable that made him for he cleared his throat after not receiving a reply except for furrowed brows.

DKS' president also clears his throat, bringing them all back to business. Maybe he did that on purpose—Baekhyun will never know.

After the fitting, the designer excuses himself first to leave the actor, his manager, and Mr. Do to discuss the other details privately but what he doesn't know is that Kris followed him out of the room. Baekhyun feels a tap on his shoulder and he's not actually surprised, it's his words that blew him off.

"I'm sorry if I was all too comfortable with you there," and he scratches his nape as if shy.

This is very rare. Baekhyun had worked with known models; they aren't boastful, but they know they're  _ the _  deal to the point not to act like this in front of coworkers. But Kris Wu? Kris Wu is a very sought-after actor to just act all that in front of a 'mere' designer.

That actually brings a small smile on Baekhyun's face.

"It's okay..."

And there is the sincere smile the actor has been looking for for this meeting.

Before his manager can search for him, he smiles at Baekhyun again before saying his goodbyes.

It might be too fast for Kris, but he doesn't mind saying another  _ Hi _  to the designer, even outside this building, under different circumstances.

*

Chanyeol is noticeably in a bad mood. And even if Baekhyun doesn't have to worry, he still does. He tests the waters from the car ride from work to his house. Seems like he wants to keep it to himself. So he asks instead: "What do you want for dinner?"

The model that was putting the keys on the countertop looks at him with that passive face. Chanyeol doesn't reply immediately, making Baekhyun more worried. "Do you have no appetite?" He asks again, still near the doorway. Instead, Chanyeol walks over him without any words. Baekhyun is going to speak again when Chanyeol just pulls him to himself, gentle but sure.

Words are stuck in Baekhyun's throat.

He can feel Chanyeol inhale deeply on the crook of his neck, arms around him tightening but not suffocating, as if he's gaining strength from what he's doing.

"C-Chanyeol?" He finally finds his voice after a minute or so but never pushes him off him.

"I'm so tired," the model hoarsely replies.

So Baekhyun lets him rest in his arms, not for too long because Chanyeol's a big guy and his belly's on the way,  _ but still _ .

The model steps back, thanks him, and they're back to usual as if it didn't happen.

Baekhyun is now on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It is bad for the baby, Baekhyun is sure, but he can't sleep with the thought of liking how he fits inside Chanyeol's arms.

*   
Eighth month.

Just a month to go, and Baekhyun can't help but feel nervous. And this is very dangerous for the baby. He can have a hard time delivering her or even having eclampsia.

Chanyeol caught Baekhyun dazing and of course, he's very worried. He just gets his keys and had Baekhyun waiting for a bit before they go to Dr. Minseok and he's already like this. He kneels in front of the sitting Baekhyun and gets his hands in his own. "What are you thinking about?"

Baekhyun couldn't even care less on how's the position of the other, even that longing gaze, he didn't give a shit about it. With all these thoughts running inside his head, he can't fathom to even question Chanyeol on what he's doing. "It's really happening."

"Are you scared?"

"Very."

The model gives him a reassuring smile before kissing his knuckles, not breaking the eye contact, "Why would you be?"

Baekhyun throws him an incredulous look, "Why won't I?"

Chanyeol lightly chuckles, "But you have me with you. Always."

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol, no amusement in his eyes and Chanyeol's smile soon fades, growing conscious and suddenly insecure with what he said.

But the model pushed all of those down.

"I'm serious."

Baekhyun averts his eyes from him and pulls his hands from his grasp. "I know."  _ That's why I'm more scared. _

Baekhyun is terrified because with what he's feeling, he might feel selfish to want Chanyeol to be still by his side even if their baby isn't involved.

He stands up and excuses himself to go to their doorway, leaving Chanyeol behind.

And Chanyeol? He didn't even do anything to stop him and say these things inside his chest that is bugging him since he laid his eyes on him.   
  


*

Baekhyun starts his pregnancy leave two weeks before his due. He was planning to ask for leave a week before the date but Mr. Do beats it to him with Junmyeon telling him to go home and just come back two months after he gives birth. That's a very long time and that gives Baekhyun mixed emotions to the point of wondering if this has something to do with Chanyeol being his employer's cousin.

First few days were good but on his fourth day, he gets confused because a certain model also seems like has the same leave as him.  Maybe he has no upcoming projects, Baekhyun wonders, but it would be far fetched not to have Chanyeol in the upcoming London fashion week, right? Baekhyun didn't ask but when he accidentally eavesdrops him and his manager one day talking downstairs in the living room early in the morning, Baekhyun's blood ran cold.

His manager is asking—practically pleading—for him to sign the contract and go overseas for this product's photoshoot. After that, attend the London fashion week.

But Chanyeol says a firm  _ no _ .

Baekhyun's very confused.

Why won't Chanyeol just accept? It's a big-time international company and it's such a great opportunity for both parties.

But after a couple of rebuttals, it all concluded into one: Baekhyun's giving birth soon and Chanyeol doesn't want to leave him.

If it was a romantic movie, Baekhyun's heart would've already done a somersault but no—Chanyeol is not in love with him and he is being a big pain in the ass responsibility, a hindrance, for him to make the ends of his work meet. Thinking about how big opportunity Chanyeol is throwing, it saddens him. Tears start forming in his eyes, blame the hormones, and the model sees him like that at the stairs after sending his manager off. Of course, Chanyeol's panicking.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Did you slip?" He's now crouching beside Baekhyun, trying to wipe all the fat tears away. Baekhyun, on the other hand, looks at him behind those wet lashes, feeling all bad. "I'm so sorry," and he cries harder.

Chanyeol doesn't know what to do but he needs to stay calm. He pushes the other male's hair off his face and makes him face him properly. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For every— _ hiccup _ —thing," the designer whispers.

Chanyeol pulls him for a hug instead. Maybe the hormones are just getting into him. "Shhh, baby, stop crying. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay?"

The designer squirms in his arms, non-verbally disagreeing. Chanyeol laughs on such cute deed and just massages him back. "Everything's fine. Don't worry."

"But you work... those offers to you..."

Oh. So he heard.

"Don't fret over it, okay? Those offers come and go."

"But—"

"Listen," Chanyeol pulls off from him and looks at him in the eyes, "You and  _ our _  baby are more important than those and I  _ want _  to be beside you on this critical moment, got it?"

Baekhyun doesn't get it... Baekhyun doesn't get why Chanyeol would do such lengths when he can do the minimum... Baekhyun doesn't get why is Chanyeol all unnecessarily gentle and sweet...

Baekhyun also doesn't get why Chanyeol doesn't move as he sees Baekhyun's face coming nearer, closing his eyes before the contact.

Baekhyun hopes this is not all just for the baby.   
  


The moment he wakes up though, he feels like crying again for he seems to be wrong.

*

Kyungsoo gives his cousin an unamused face, frowning even, while Chanyeol runs his hand on his face.

"I fucked up."

"You sure do," Mr. Do agrees without remorse, and Chanyeol just sighs. He is right. He totally fucked this up.

"So you kissed him and then he passed out which is maybe because he is too tired and then you left because you panicked?" He recaps. The model nodded and Kyungsoo can't help but roll his eyes. What a big super  _ dumbass _  model. "Why can't you just confess? How old are you? Fourteen?"

Chanyeol groans, still not touching the wine poured for him. "I don't know what to do, okay? I'm not sure with what I'm feeling..."

"You aren't sure or you're just afraid?"

There, Kyungsoo drops the bomb. Chanyeol doesn't respond but gets his glass of wine. His cousin watches him and sighs. "You know that not every relationship will end up like your parents'."

Chanyeol averts his gaze, still not speaking. It may be a taboo topic with others but Kyungsoo is his closest relative and friend that he can open up to without any reservations, yet it still hurts. Kyungsoo is right, he is afraid that they might end up like his parents—divorced just to get their only remaining child ignored because both parties have their own  _ new _  families. At least, they supported him financially. But still, Chanyeol has nowhere to go to besides his grandmother, who is dead since he's in middle school.

He just doesn't want to be like them, having a family just to throw everything out, leaving the child traumatized. He's trying, really, but it really haunts him.

Most of all, he's afraid of hurting Baekhyun.

"If you are thinking that way, you should've just left him ever since he told you he's carrying," Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol can't help but not like what he's saying. "I'm not like that," answers back, almost angry. Kyungsoo snorts. "See, you just said it yourself. You aren't like that. You aren't like  _ them _ . So why are you here?"

Fucking took a minute for Chanyeol to be scampering to go outside and go back home.   
  


*

It's already past ten in the evening, and Baekhyun hears the front door opening. He's currently doing the dishes and already stored the leftovers in tupperwares. Suddenly, arms surround him, enveloping him into a back hug. The hands automatically went to his belly, carefully feeling the roundness of the baby.

No one says a thing. He knows it's Chanyeol, so he gently puts the tap off and wipes his hands before trying to break free from him. But Chanyeol doesn't budge.

"Mr. Park," Baekhyun seriously says as if they're in no such position. Chanyeol sighs in the crook of his neck, annoyed on the formality that came back.

Maybe this is Baekhyun's defense mechanism.

" _ Chanyeol _ ," the model says, "Call me by my name."

Instead of complying, Baekhyun scoffs. "Are you leaving again after I do so?"

That stops Chanyeol—makes him guilty, even. He gently turns Baekhyun to face him, just to see those wet eyes once again. More guilty.

Chanyeol could've have consoled and confessed but a sharp pain from Baekhyun's abdomen stopped everything.

It is as if Chanyeol's world stopped spinning around.

Baekhyun's suddenly crying in pain—screaming—gripping on his arms as if his life depends on them. Chanyeol doesn't fucking know what to do. Good thing that he managed to calm himself while calming Baekhyun down  _ while _  making sure they have the necessities ready when the water suddenly breaks.

And it's fucking happening right now.

"Oh—please—God," Baekhyun at the back of the car continuously cries as Chanyeol almost breaks his car's horns just for the cars to give him the way. That's the most reckless driving he had done his entire life. He's sweating and cursing on every street light he comes across.

The moment they arrived at the hospital, he can't explain the relief he felt when the nurses all assisted Baekhyun to the ER. He can't even care about the recognizing gazes thrown upon him by others.

All he cares about is his family.

*

He didn't blink an eye for sleep. Anxiety keeps him alive and it's slowly consuming him every second. The moment the doctor from the room Baekhyun's delivering comes out, Chanyeol stands up.

He's hoping for the best, expecting the worst.

Everything's tuned out after that and Chanyeol can't stop his tears from flowing.

The baby is weeks premature so she still needs to be in the incubator for days. The patient is okay, now resting. Chanyeol can't name the overwhelming feeling he's experiencing. He must be looking like a fool in front of the doctor but he doesn't care, smiling while crying. The doctor doesn't look like he minds though; maybe he's used to such thing.

When it's already okay to see the designer, all kinds of relief—name it—he felt it. The first thing he noticed is how exhausted he looks like. Chanyeol takes his hand on his own and sits beside Baekhyun's bed after kissing his temple.

_ You've done great. _

*

Baekhyun feels his throat dry.

The first thing he sees is white. White ceiling. White walls. IV on his left and—

Baekhyun sees a head resting at the side of his bed, with an awkward position, sleeping very peacefully. It brings a smile on his face for a second but then he remembers—

"M-My baby..." he croaks out, very weak and almost mute. Baekhyun uses his strength to quietly shake his arm, bringing Chanyeol awake.

He sure doesn't expect that gentle hug from the man, asking him if anything hurts, notifying the doctors about his awakening, and then handing him a glass of water.

"She's in the incubator," Chanyeol assures him before he even questions him again and Baekhyun's overwhelmed with everything; it may be the worry for his baby or Chanyeol's touch. Everything's too much.

The doctor came with the nurse and checks his vital signs. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are then advised to see the baby, with Baekhyun in a wheelchair.

Baekhyun is very nervous, maybe Chanyeol is too, but upon seeing the angel inside a glass container behind the glass walls of the room, he lost it.

If this is happiness, Baekhyun doesn't want to let go.

He's so happy he doesn't realize he has been squeezing Chanyeol's hand while staring at their child.

The nurse beside them recites the baby's vital statistics then pauses.

"What should we name her?"

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, expecting, but Chanyeol just smiles at him, giving him all the right to name her. They haven't talked about it before, but Baekhyun has the best idea for a name.

"Yoora," the designer almost whispers and he can feel Chanyeol squeezing his hand so he looks at him. All he sees is gratefulness behind those glossy eyes.

"Park Yoora," Baekhyun finalizes.

*   
It didn't take too long for rumors about Chanyeol having a baby to arise, to say that so many people saw him during Yoora's birth. Baekhyun was also identified as the 'lover' since he is now quite gaining popularity under DKS. The moment a legit news article was released, Chanyeol's company was fast to confirm the rumor. Still, they were not beating around the bush about the idea of suing people who spread malicious comments about the two, especially the baby.

Baekhyun winces at the term. A  _ lover _ . He sighs for that's all he can manage to have as a reaction or the baby in his arms will wake up. He just fed her and she's now sleeping peacefully, thank god, since she was crying non-stop earlier; turns out she was just hungry even if Baekhyun had already fed her barely two hours ago. At almost two months old, Yoora is already a handful—what more in the incoming months? Baekhyun is new in this parenting thing and just getting the hang of it, with his mother staying over at his first month to guide him. Still, it's exhausting. The sleepless nights and the cries, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have to make turns on checking the baby. Even if Chanyeol's from the other room, he'll come bolting at the door at their daughter's first cry.

Staring at their peaceful angel, Baekhyun's mind starts to wonder. He should get back to work in the next two weeks, with his leave ending and he has also recovered from the labor.

He needs to open this up with Chanyeol.

So the moment Chanyeol arrives from work and gives him a kiss on his temple—an action he doesn't question anymore—he opens the topic to him. Chanyeol frowns, obviously thinking.

"Do you know a nanny we can trust?" Baekhyun probes.

Instead, Chanyeol says that he'll ask Kyungsoo if he can extend his leave.

That pisses Baekhyun off. He wants to work already; he misses working and they can do something about who will take care of Yoora. Chanyeol just notices the sour mood during dinner, so he approaches the man at his room after washing the dishes. Baekhyun's staring at Yoora beside him on the bed when he enters and he proceeds to sit at the other side.

"Don't move too much," Baekhyun warns, not looking at him. Chanyeol sighs, "I'll go ask Kyungsoo is they can add a crib in your office—"

"You want me to take care of her while working?" Baekhyun scoffs. "She's just almost two months old, it will be stressful for her."

"I will drive you to work and fetch you afterward. I'm sure that not too much load will be given to you, trust me. I just don't want Yoora being taken care of by anybody else..."

Baekhyun doesn't respond to that, he isn't sure about having  _ a little _  load at work to say he's gone for almost three months but maybe Kyungsoo will pull some strings for him. For Chanyeol.

Silence comes afterward and there's something Baekhyun remembers so he breaks the ice. "When can I go back to my unit?"

"Don't you wanna stay here?"

Baekhyun's ready to answer but Chanyeol adds another one.

"Don't you wanna stay with me?"

Baekhyun's stunned and Chanyeol uses the chance to go to Baekhyun's side of the bed and crouch on the floor. "I... had thought this through. I want, no,  _ need _  to see Yoora every day, as much as I need you. I just,  _ fuck _ ,  I want to try this—do this—family thing with you, okay?"

Baekhyun gets up to sit and face him properly. "Are you asking me to marry you? Because your choice of words is quite funny."

Chanyeol looks at him seriously and now Baekhyun's resolve crumbles down. The model firmly answers, "Yes."

Pregnant silence follows. Baekhyun stares at him to the point Chanyeol thinks he'll decline but—

"Do you even... like me?" The designer questions, almost like a whisper, his heart going crazy inside his chest.

Chanyeol finds himself looking fondly at the other. "Ever since I saw you at the runway, smiling proudly at your works," Chanyeol chuckles and continues, "and seeing how you almost break yourself just to take care of our child, I can't see myself being with someone else. You're an amazing person and I keep thinking about you. I think I love you already,  _ no _ , __ I'm sure I do—"

Chanyeol's confession is stopped by a kiss maybe months too late; a kiss restrained because of uncertainty and insecurity. A kiss both were aching to do but were too afraid to admit.

Baekhyun pulls off from him but his hands remain on both sides of Chanyeol's face, foreheads still touching. "If you had liked me ever since, why did you leave me  _ that  _ night?"

Chanyeol pulls off farther and looks at him in the eye, searching for judgment, "I'm afraid to commit."

"Until now?"

Chanyeol chuckles, "I  _ was _  afraid to commit."

Baekhyun hums. "What made you change your mind?"

"Maybe this?" Chanyeol kids as he fondles the other's thigh. Baekhyun hits his hand and glares at him. Chanyeol laughs, stands up, and guides him to stand along with him, the other playing along.

"So?" Chanyeol asks and takes the other's glasses off, setting them on the bedside table. He brings Baekhyun's hands on his shoulders and his own on Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun just raises his eyebrows, acting innocent, but sways along with the non-existing beat. Chanyeol trails his gaze from his eyes to his lips, back to his eyes again. "What's your answer?"

Baekhyun encircles his arms on his neck and tiptoes to reach the taller's lips for a peck. Chanyeol is welcoming and searches for more, but Baekhyun's quick to pull off. "I can't believe I had already kissed you and you still haven't gotten it."

Chanyeol merely chuckles before dipping down to claim his now fiancé's lips again.

That doesn't lead to something more though for their moment is interrupted by a cry from the bed. Baekhyun sighs and pulls off from the other. He takes Yoora and gets her to sleep again. Chanyeol is just watching and quietly walks to him after Baekhyun had already set her down.

Chanyeol snakes a hand on his waist, joining him on the bed, and whispers, "How could I not fall in love with you after seeing how much you love her?"

Baekhyun smiles at that and rests himself on Chanyeol's arm, careful not to squish the baby at the other side. He falls asleep between his most treasured people right now.

When he wakes up, Yoora's awake on his left but just playing with the air. On his right, Chanyeol's still beside him, fast asleep.

It's now his turn to kiss the other's temple because this time, Chanyeol stays.

_ End. _   
  


 

 

 

Bonus:

Kris watches his (favorite) designer take some measurements of him—again—for some tux he needs for an upcoming wedding of a friend in China. He already has his measurements here in DKS but he  _ argues _  that he gained some weight but Baekhyun frowns.

"Your measurements are just the same!" The designer rants but still continues and Kris just smiles even though he knows Baekhyun isn't looking at him.

_ He never will _ , but Kris is an idiot for letting himself fall for someone who was pregnant. Obviously, Baekhyun's already taken—his big belly was a big, fucking warning sign. But what does Kris know? He found himself still thinking about the cute guy despite all of that... so it wasn't really a surprise when Kris felt down he found out that Baekhyun's in his pregnancy leave when he fetched his suit for the awards show. What more when he saw the article about Baekhyun having Park Chanyeol as the father of his child?

How about now that Baekhyun's ring glistens whenever he moves? While smiling whenever the cute child (as cute as Baekhyun) giggles in the crib beside them?

Kris feels glum but that feeling is always replaced with relief as he realizes how happy Baekhyun is, who is now currently in the arms of his model fiancé who decided to drop by.

Kris nodded at the model as acknowledgment and he felt weird when Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's temple while still looking at him.  _ Weird flex _ . He somewhat felt awkward so he averts his eyes from the couple to the baby at the side and makes funny faces but she just laughs at him.

God, just let this end.

Maybe the Lord heard his prayers because Chanyeol's phone suddenly rings and rushes out but that's all after having a goodbye kiss from the designer, all still while looking at the actor. Kris keeps that plastic gummy smile because what the hell? He gets it, Park  _ fucking _  Chanyeol; Baekhyun's taken, okay? Kris was dumb not to take notes at first but hell he knows now.

The session ends with Baekhyun inviting him beforehand to their beach wedding at the southern islands even before having the invitations printed. Oh, they're somewhat friends now. Kris says that he'll sure go because he'll never miss the opportunity to see Baekhyun in that beautiful wedding tuxedo—even if he's not the other groom. God, he wishes...

But okay, Kris knows his place. He congratulates him again and gives Baekhyun a friendly hug that lasted a second longer than usual friendly hugs, pinching the ten-month-old baby's cheeks before leaving. A least now, he has an excuse to visit the DKS again. Another upcoming wedding. Ye-fucking-hey.

The actor gets out of the building to discover his driver still hasn't arrived and a storm trapping him in front of the edifice. Great.

He notices though that he's not alone. There is  _ the _  Do Kyungsoo, standing straight as if waiting for the same thing as him. Kris is a naturally chatty person so—

"Waiting for someone?"

"No."

Whoa. The first time he notices but Kris thinks his voice is deeper than his own, to say he's very... small.

Amazing.

"Then why are you here?"

"This is  _ my _  building."

Okay, point taken. But still—

"You look...  _ sad? _ "

Oh, so that is the only thing that will make him face Kris properly. "Do I?"

Kris is confused with how empty the other's chuckle sounds like. He's somewhat intrigued so he decides—

"Do you want to grab some drinks?" Since he has nothing to do and he craves from some, he asks. A very spontaneous idea.

Kyungsoo stares at him, and a smile appeared. "Sure."

 

 

Oh, they don't know what lies beyond them nine months later.


End file.
